The Foursome
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Ignore the crummy title. Story is waay better. It's a foursome between Finn/Puck/Kurt/Blaine so if you don't like that just skip it. NOT A ONESHOT! Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know. The title sucks. The story's way better, don't worry. XD! Anyway, this is FucKlaine which is Finn/Puck/Kurt/Blaine foursome. Enjoy!**

**The Foursome**

**Chapter 1**

"You're here!" Blaine beamed as Kurt walked through the front door of Puck's house and into the living room where the other three boys were snuggling.

Kurt nodded, grinning back as he sat on the couch and was immediately engulfed by three different pairs of arms.

First there were Blaine's arms, gentle and loving.

Then Puck's, strong and protective.

And last but not least, there were Finn's, awkward but sweet just the same.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come over yesterday, I was having a girls' night with Rachel and Mercedes.

"It's okay, Kurtie," Blaine's excited puppy smile hadn't left his face, and Kurt began cooing out 'aww' noises at how adorable Blaine was.

"You're right, Kurt. Blaine _is _adorable," Puck smirked, nuzzling his head into the hobbit's shoulder.

Rarely anyone got to see this side of Noah Puckerman. Only his boyfriends had ever seen him this sweet and affectionate. They'd seen him at his best, and at his worst, and they still loved him. It was nice that he didn't have to keep up that tough façade he put on all the time at school. With his boys, he could let loose and be himself.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Finn asked, snapping Puck out of his thoughts.

"The Sound of Music?" Kurt asked, blinking innocently.

"Beauty and the Beast or Aladdin," Blaine suggested.

"Die Hard!" Puck grinned.

"Remembering the Titans," Finn called out.

They all glanced at each other.

"Harry Potter it is," they said in unison.

**BAFHKHNPBAFHKHNP**

That night as they all lay in Puck's king-sized bed, Kurt snuggled up as close to his boys as he could.

He was the outsider of the group. The one with the squeaky high voice who was always talking about fashion. He wasn't into sports like the other three. He wasn't as good as they were, and he always felt like someday, they'd finally get tired of him and kick him out of the group. It scared him so much that he'd begun to become a lot clingier these past few days than usual.

He stayed awake most of the night, just making sure they wouldn't leave him.

**BAFHKHNPBAFHKHNP**

When Blaine woke up the next morning, it was to a trembling Kurt holding him tightly.

"Shh," he whispered, instantly tightening his grip on the other boy. "Don't cry, baby, please don't cry, shhhh."

Puck and Finn were awake almost instantly, and they grabbed onto Kurt, gently shushing him and trying to calm him down.

"I-I'm sorry-" Kurt sobbed, but was cut off by Blaine gently kissing his lips.

"Don't you ever apologize for being upset ever again," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into his boyfriend's back.

"We love you so much," Puck murmured, stroking Kurt's arm while Finn placed gentle kisses on Kurt's head. "Just hush, let us make you feel better," he murmured into Kurt's ear.

Kurt felt so loved, and yet still so insecure.

"Tell us what's wrong, honey, we'll fix it," Blaine looked at Kurt in concern. He hated it when Kurt was upset about something.

"I-I f-feel like I'm n-not g-good enough for you," Kurt sobbed, and instantly felt like he couldn't breathe because the hugs he was receiving were so tight.

"Don't ever say things like that ever again!" Blaine growled, looking angry. "Who put that bullshit in your head, Kurt?"

Finn elbowed him. "Calm down, dude," he murmured, running a hand gently through Kurt's hair. "Who told you that, baby?" he asked in a gentle tone while Puck tried to calm Blaine down while still comforting Kurt.

"Ka-Karofsky told me I'd n-never amount to a-anything-"

"Blaine!" Puck called as the shorter boy leaped off the bed.

"Nobody says that about my baby!" he growled, looking dangerously close to losing his temper.

"Blaine, just relax. Kurt's fine. See? He's right here with us and we won't let anyone hurt him," Finn tried to calm him down.

"He made my Kurt CRY!" Blaine exploded, grinding his teeth together in rage.

"I know, but you can't just go off trying to kill him, Blaine, he isn't worth it," Puck tried to convince the other boy.

"KURT IS CRYING BECAUSE OF HIM! NOBODY HURTS MY BABY!" Blaine screamed, storming out of the house, presumably to kick Karofsky's ass.

"Shit, stay here with Kurt? I'm gonna go find Blaine," Puck said, hurrying out of the house before Finn could even answer.

**BAFHKHNPBAFHKHNP**

Out of all of them, Blaine was the one who would most likely lose his temper. Especially if anyone hurt his boys. Finn and Puck were jocks, he didn't have to worry so much about them. But Kurt was so sweet and small and innocent and vulnerable. He was practically a glowing neon sign for bullies.

Blaine hated it when anyone messed with Kurt. He couldn't understand why anyone would even _think_ about hurting him. He was such a sweetheart.

Tears came out of his eyes. He just wanted Kurt to be okay. How could Karofsky do this to him?

"Blaine?"

He turned to see Puck coming up to him.

"I just left him there," Blaine sobbed. "I left him there and let my anger get the best of me while he was upset!"

"Shh, it's okay, Blaine, Kurt knows how protective of him you are. He knows you're just trying to keep him safe," Puck wrapped an arm gently around Blaine's shoulders.

"I need to go back and hold him," Blaine turned around and started walking back to Puck's house, Puck right at his heels.

**BAFKHNPBAFHKHNP**

"Kurt, you shouldn't listen to what that bastard says. You're beautiful," Finn smiled, kissing him.

"I'm just so worried that you'll leave me. All of you," Kurt muttered, leaning into Finn.

"Never," he replied. "We love you too much."

At that moment, Blaine burst in.

"I'm sorry, Kurt! I shouldn't've lost control of my temper! It's just that I love you so much, and I don't want anyone to hurt you," Blaine sniffled, wiping tears from his own eyes.

"Honey, it's okay. Come here," Kurt smiled, holding Blaine close.

Puck and Finn joined in the hug a few seconds later.

"You're beautiful," all three whispered to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, nuzzling up close to them. His insecurities melted away as they all whispered sweet words in his ear, and he felt much better.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww lots of sweet reviews! Thanks guys. Next Chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey baby!" Blaine skipped up to Kurt the next day at school and immediately began to cuddle him senseless.

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's arms just as Puck and Finn came up.

"Where's our hug?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Blaine, about to properly greet the other two, when Karofsky walked by.

"Hi, fag!" he sneered at Kurt as he hurried past.

Blaine pulled himself up to his full height, but Puck and Finn grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Chill," Puck whispered.

Blaine quickly pulled a stunned and hurt-looking Kurt into his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

Of course, Kurt could tell Blaine was angry.

Nevertheless, it was nice to snuggle up with him, even though the circumstances were far from ideal.

"Just ignore that jerk," Finn said.

Blaine sighed. "I just get so angry at him," he growled, clutching Kurt closer.

Kurt pressed himself closer as he tried to keep the tears at bay. knew if he started crying, Blaine would lose it and probably land himself in jail for a few days. He was way too protective of the fashionista.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt away from him so he could look him in those beautiful blue eyes. His eyes turned dark when he saw that Kurt was trying to hold back tears. "That's the second time he's made you cry!"

"Blaine, dude, don't!" Puck grabbed Blaine and kept a firm hold on him.

"Noah, let me go. _Now," _Blaine stared Puck down.

"No."

"DON'T YOU CARE THAT KURT'S CRYING BECAUSE OF HIM?"

"Are you accusing me of not loving Kurt?" Puck felt his own temper begin to boil.

"WELL IF YOU ACTUALLY CARED, YOU WOULD HELP ME MAKE SURE THIS NEVER HAPPENED AGAIN!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T CARE? YOU THINK I'M NOT ANGRY ABOUT THIS? I'M JUST NOT A STUPID IDIOT LIKE YOU!"

"GUYS!" Finn stepped in between them. "Come on, yelling at each other isn't going to help. Now why don't we all take a timeout, okay?"

Both boys stormed off in different directions as soon as he'd said the word 'timeout.'

"It's all my fault," Kurt whispered. "If I was a little more normal maybe I wouldn't cause so many problems all the time."

"Shh," Finn leaned in and kissed him. "Kurt, you're fine just the way you are. We all love you so much. Don't ever change."

**A/N: Cliffhangerish..don't worry, next chapter this all gets sorted out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry! I've caught some nasty case of the flu and the urge to write left me for a few days, but I'm feeling a bit better now. Anyone know any tips on recovering faster?**

**Chapter 3**

Blaine didn't know how long he was in the weight room, just punching the punching bag harder and harder, ignoring the fact that his knuckles were bleeding, when he heard a sniffle from behind him.

He turned around, knowing instantly that it was Kurt, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shh, shh, baby, please don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you so upset," he murmured, kissing Kurt on the top of his head.

Kurt tried to stop the tears, but they kept coming, and he pressed himself closer to Blaine, needing to be held and loved.

"Shush," Blaine whispered again, rubbing soothing circles into his lover's back.

"K-Kar-rofsky sc-scares m-me," Kurt whimpered.

Blaine growled. How dare that monster frighten his angel?

"Shush, please, shush," Blaine murmured. "Puck and Finn and I are going to keep you safe."

Kurt nodded, nuzzling Blaine.

Blaine looked up as Puck and Finn entered the room.

"I'm sorry," Puck said.

"Me too," Blaine replied, and the two jocks wrapped their arms around Kurt and him.

"We've got to do something about Karofsky," Blaine said, noting how violently Kurt flinched at the mere name of his tormentor.

"We could talk to Figgins-"

"He won't do shit," Puck snapped, cutting Finn off.

"Coach Sylvester would," Blaine suggested.

Kurt whimpered, shaking his head. "NO! You can't tell anyone! H-he s-said if I-I d-did, h-he w-would k-kill m-me-"

Blaine froze. "He wouldn't DARE say that to my angel!"

"He's not just picking on you is he?" Finn asked, looking worried. "He's done things to you, hasn't he?"

Kurt whimpered, nodding.

"What did he do?" Blaine growled.

"H-he-he-he r-raped m-me-"

Blaine pulled away, lunging at the punching bag and pounding his fist into it over and over again.

Finn took to comforting Kurt while Puck's hands balled into fists.

Kurt was sobbing into Finn's chest.

"I'm telling Burt about this!" Puck screamed, wrenching his phone out of his pocket and dialing Burt's number before Kurt could protest.

**A/N: Ooh Next chapter is DRAMATIC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter! Ooh drama!**

**Chapter 4**

Burt was absolutely infuriated as he listened to Puck speaking, wondering how this could've happened.

When Burt had first found out that Blaine wasn't the only boy Kurt was dating, he had been a bit weirded out. He never would've though Kurt would be part of a foursome, but once he'd seen how sweet and gentle and protective the boys were of his little Kurt, he'd been perfectly happy with the fact that Kurt was in a foursome. All he wanted was for Kurt to be happy, and now to hear that that Karofsky kid had come and hurt his little boy made him infuriated.

"I'll be over there soon, Puck," he murmured, already grabbing his car keys as he hurried out of his house.

**BAFHKHNPBAFHKHNP**

Burt hurried up to the weight room. "Kurt?

"Dad!" Kurt sobbed, running up and throwing himself into his father's arms.

Burt held him close as he looked at the others.

Blaine was pacing the room angrily, and Finn and Puck were watching Burt, both looking horrified at the turn of events.

"Finn, can you tell me what ha-?"

"Dalton," Blaine interrupted.

"What?" Burt asked, looking confused.

"He needs to go back to Dalton," Blaine's eyes glowed with determination.

"Kid, let's talk about this-"

"HE CAN'T STAY HERE!" Blaine screamed. "HE NEEDS TO BE SAFE!"

"Blaine-"

"I PROMISED HIM NOTHING WOULD EVER HAPPEN TO HIM!" Blaine sobbed, slumping onto the ground. "I-I p-pr-pro-prom-m-mised,"

Kurt wriggled out of Burt's arms and sat next to his boyfriend, leaning against him and wrapping his arms around the dwarf-sized boy as he peppered his face with gentle kisses.

"Shh," he whispered. "Now _you're_ the one that's breaking _my _heart," he murmured.

"Y-You're j-just s-so b-beau-beautiful, a-and I-I l-lo-love y-you s-so m-much, a-and I-I d-don't w-wa-want a-any-anyone t-to h-hurt y-you," he sobbed.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Kurt asked, earning a glare from Blaine.

"Yes, Kurt, don't ever doubt your beauty," he replied, cuddling Kurt.

"I'm having that kid arrested," Burt growled, "I'll be at the front office."

"Ok," Puck, Finn, and Blaine called, but Kurt stayed quiet, trembling in Blaine's arms.

"Shh, baby, he's not gonna hurt you," Blaine murmured. "Please don't be scared. I'm here. Just shush, darling," he soothed.

"H-hold m-me," Kurt whimpered. "A-all o-of y-you."

Puck and Finn joined in, succeeding in making Kurt feel safer than ever.

"It's okay, darling, I'll kill him if he even looks at you," Blaine murmured.

Kurt felt all of his fears melt away at Blaine's words. His lovers wouldn't let _anyone _hurt him, especially Blaine.

"Come here," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on the nose and grinning when the action earned him a giggle. He loved it when Kurt smiled and laughed.

"Your nose needs more love," Blaine teased as Puck and Finn took their turns.

Kurt's nose flared cutely and the boys all cooed.

"You are adorable!" Blaine laughed.

"What he said," Puck smirked.

"I always wanted your nose…" Finn sighed sadly." Instead I get stuck with this," he gestured to his own nose.

Kurt blushed at all the attention, and the boys cooed again.

"Aww, your face is so kissable," Blaine chuckled, and the three boys pounced, kissing his face and making him laugh harder than ever.

"You guys are such dorks!"

"We know!" Blaine and Finn grinned while Puck looked offended.

"I am _not _a dork. I am a badass!"

"A dorky one," Kurt smirked.

"You want me to tickle you, Hummel? 'Cause I totally will," Puck replied, looking more than pleased at the idea.

"Puck, you know I'm ticklish. Please don't," Kurt warily backed up, not wanting to die of laughter.

"I'll join in," Blaine grinned.

"Oh, Blaine, no, please!" Kurt tried to keep the smile off his face.

Finn grinned. "Me too!"

"You three are mean. Why do I put up with you?" Kurt asked, giggling as they advanced on him.

"Because you wuv us," Blaine gave Kurt his best puppy look

"Gaga, those eyes….stop that! Bad Blaine!" Kurt pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Only if you let us tickle you," Blaine's puppy pout grew even cuter, and Kurt forced himself to look away.

"It won't work, Blainers, not this time."

"Aww, but Kurtie," Blaine whined.

"You know you're not gonna win, dude," Finn addressed Kurt.

"Kuurrttiiieee…"

"Okay! You guys can tickle me! Just stop being cute," Kurt huffed at Blaine, who grinned.

"It always works!" he laughed as the three boys lunged onto Kurt, tickling him senseless.

"Blaine! No, wait, stop! I'm too young to die!" Kurt choked out through fits of giggles as Blaine tickled his ribs.

"Oh, please, Finn! Anywhere but there-"

"Puck! No, I'm begging you! Oh, Gaga!"

It went on for a good ten minutes until the boys got bored and stopped.

Blaine decided it would be a good idea to use Kurt as a pillow and try to take a nap on him.

"Blaine! I'm not a bed!" Kurt huffed indignantly.

Blaine responded with a snore.

"Did he really just fall asleep on you?" Puck asked.

"I think so," Kurt replied.

"Well, now we know who the weird one in this relationship is…" Finn mumbled, and the other two nodded in agreement.


End file.
